1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to power supplies for electronic devices, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to methods and systems for extending backup times of uninterruptible power supplies (UPS) for use in computing environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
An uninterruptible power supply (UPS), also known as an uninterruptible power source, uninterruptible power system, continuous power supply (CPS), or a battery backup is a device which maintains a continuous supply of electrical power to connected equipment by supplying power from a separate source when utility power is not available. A UPS differs from an auxiliary power supply or standby generator, which generally does not provide instant protection from a momentary power interruption.
While not limited to safeguarding any particular type of equipment, a UPS is typically used to protect computers, telecommunications equipment, or other electrical equipment where an unexpected power disruption could cause injuries, business disruption, or data loss. UPS units range in size from units that will back up a single computer to units that will power entire data centers or buildings. UPS units include batteries or other energy storage devices that supply power to computer systems when utility power is lost.
The available backup time for a particular UPS is measured as a fixed value at the beginning of a backup event. This backup time period is related to the battery energy capacity, the state of charge, the efficiency of the power conversions electronics and the power drain of the electronic components requiring backup. The longer the backup time, the better. During this backup period, all power components can continue to function normally.
In a computer power system comprised of separate power components needing backup, and using separate backup UPS for each component, the backup period time for the system is set by the component with the shortest backup period time available. This is unfortunate since usually there is residual energy left elsewhere in the rack. Backed up computer components with lighter power drain can leave most of their energy unused, while computer components with heavier power demands drain their batteries.